The present invention relates to a cassette tape, particularly to a double-deck cassette tape capable of reducing by half the conventional size of cassettes without altering the tape capacity and its revolving speed, and minimizing the distortion by a large extent resulting from the wow-flutter occurrence, also suitable for long-play of cassette tape.
The advantages of a cassette recorder are well-known to anybody. The super-small recorders with high recording efficiency and of easier carriage are what we are seeking at this moment. However, it appears to be impossible to minimize the size of a recorder, unless the capacity of the conventional compact cassette is changed. As a matter of fact, there have been several kinds of cassette recorders available on the market with the capacity of tape cassette reduced without changing the driving means, such as the "Philips pocket memo 85" used as dictation machine. But, as the size of the cassette is reduced, the time the tape plays is usually shortened by too large an extent; as a result, its revolving speed must be cut down. Thus, the tone quality of this modified tape cannot be compared to the conventional tapes, and the time of play is too short to obtain a satisfactory result.
Besides, in order to improve the tone quality of recording and playback, different means have been used in the prior art to enable the section of tape to be in good contact with the recording and erasing heads to stabilize the movement of the tape and prevent the disturbance from external vibrations, for example, the Dual Capstan Closed Loop System, employed by Sony, Ampex. However, it is expensive and complicated and, therefore, is not in popular use.